1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate generally to display apparatuses and methods of operating the display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a timing controller. The timing controller controls overall operations of the display panel. For example, the timing controller may control the display panel to display an image on the display panel.
As the size of the display panel has increased, the amount of calculation for controlling the display panel has increased. To improve the performance of the display apparatus, a distributed processing in the display apparatus has been researched. For example, the display apparatus may include at least two timing controllers, and each timing controller may control at least a portion of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.